To be or not to be Family?
by Harrione
Summary: Voldemort has a plan. He wants to find a person who can make him even more powerful… Someone with another name than Harry…
1. The start

**A/N)** COOL!!! My very first Fanfic… Well……okay it's a copy of my first one…I somehow erase the first. Then again…I only reached chapter 2 of it.  PLEASE… tell me… to I stink??? Tell me the truth!!! I can handle it…:) Should I post a new chapter ore is it just a waste of time…

I know there is a lot of spelling and grammar errors… but I'm dane!!! Cool!!!

**Disclaimer:** Think about it… If I was the owner of Harry I would be rich but my bank account has a big fat zero on. This should be proof enough that I (sadly enough) don't own them… Do you think I could email Ms Rowling and ask for them… Do you have her email…???

**Rating: **May go up later…

**Set in:** Harry's fifth year

**To be or not to be…Family?**

**Of Harrione**

**Chapter 1; The beginning**

"You called me my Lord", said a tall man as he Appeared into the room. 

"Yes I'm aware of that Lucius my slippery friend," another voice repeated. 

This voice also belonged to a man but no voice had ever sounded like this on Earth before. It was high and cruel but it fitted to the man, which it belonged. 

The man was sitting at the only chair in the room with his back turned towards the fire, which was bright red. But the colour didn't seem so bright because of the eyes of the man. They were reader than blood and showed no sign of mercy, and neither did the rest of his body. He was very tall and thin, his fingers were as long pale spiders but the worst was his face. Besides the red eyes he had a face like a snake and he was as pale as snow. This face was feared about everything. This face belonged to no other than Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort red eyes were now eyeing Lucius, which made him feel slightly nervous and uncomfortable. 

"Why did you call me master," said Lucius worried and curious at the same time.

"Here I ask the question and you give me the answers _IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!_" Voldemort roared.

Lucius nodded.

"Good, perhaps we can get do business now? I'm in a hurry" 

Lucius nodded again.

"Well I called you because I have a _very_ important mission for you. A mission I only dare to give to the Death Eater I trust the most." 

Suddenly Lucius didn't look at the floor but straight at Voldemort with a smile. 

"But for the first time ever I wont send you on a mission to kill somebody but to find somebody." 

Lucius was staring at Voldemort. Confused. Not kill but to find. _Very odd_… Who could be so important that Voldemort only would give the mission to the Death Eater he trusted the most. Lucius smiled and repeated it again for himself _the Death Eater he trusted the most_. Voldemort talked again and ripped Lucius out of his dreams:

"But of cause it will be difficult. Very difficult I must say. Because I only have two clue but if you succeed I will award you and your family richly but on the other hand… if you fail…" He didn't say more but took out his wand and muttered "Crucio" 

Lucius felt down to the floor screaming but the pain lasted only few seconds. Lucius lifted himself of the floor again and looked at his master.

"As I said if you fail I'll kill you and your family not by using _Avada Kedavra_ but by using _Crucio_ until you die. Voldemort paused and looked at Lucius who nodded again.

"I think that this is a case were it will be good if your son Draco helps. He's 15 right?"

"Yes my Lord," said Lucius wondering what on earth all this was about.

"Well that's the first clue I have: She's 14, 15 ore perhaps 16."

Voldemort laughed at the way Lucius looked; all confused. 

"Second her birth-mark. It's formed like a snake and is placed at her neck closed to the hairline. I want you to find her… no wait… I _need_ you to find her. I don't think I can bear it much longer.  Have to live without my beloved daughter. You may leave."

Voldemort turned his chair towards the fire and Lucius knew it was time to Appear and so he did. Right into Malfoys Manor. He thought of his mission, finding it very hard to believe that he ever would find Voldemort's daughter but he had to. It was time to talk to his son Draco.

**-----End of chapter 1-----**

Short but they'll get longer… well… they will if you want me to write more… 

Who could be Voldemorts daughter???

And what does she have to do with Draco???

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!!**

**REMEMBER: SHORT TIME BETWEEN POSTING = INSPIRATION = REVIEWS!!!**

**NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE!!!**


	2. A lion

**A/N** HURRAY!!!! I 8 reviews!!!!!!!!! That was six more than last ime!!!!! But still, I'd like to have more!!!!! I get inspired when I read a review and I write faster and longer!!!!! Don't everyone do that…?

**Disclaimer:** I still haven't found Ms. Rowlings email address…:( So they're still not mine… Pitty, as Snape would have said. Do you think she reads fanfics?????

**To be or not to be… Family?**

**Of Harrione**

**Chapter 2; A lion**

A week later the very same Draco was on his way back to school. The holiday was over. It was time for school and time to think about the mission his father had gave him. 

To think that he actually had a chance to be a Death Eater. The only thing he had to do was to find 'Her', and after all… it couldn't be that hard. Just find a simple birthmark. He just had to ask all the girls in Slytherin if he could se their necks. She must be in Slytherin, he thought. He almost laughed from that thought. Just think if it was a filthy Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff!! But then he thought of something else. What was it that happened in his second year? That _Weasel_ girl controlling the basilisk. No… he shuck his head so hard that it made his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, look at him. She must be in Slytherin. Then he said: 

"Come on, guys let's go and say hello to Potter, Weasel and Mudblood Granger." His friend followed him. They always did. Sometimes he wondered if they had a will of their own. Perhaps that was why they didn't realize that he didn't tell them the truth. The real reason was a huge lust to see that _Weasel girl._ He just wanted to make sure… It couldn't hurt anybody just to make sure… Not that he really thought… 

He knew he would find her with _the Potter-gang_ cause she fancied Potter and was friends with that Mudblood. If she really were Lord Voldemort's daughter, not that he really thought she was, this had to change. Hanging out with the boy who destroyed Lord Voldemort power years ago. Luckily he had almost got all his powers back… but still… 

Draco was right. He did find _Ginny the Weasel girl_ there but he couldn't see her neck because of her hair. He angrily wondered why girls had to have long hair. It would be a lot easier if they had hair like boys perhaps a little spell… but he didn't know any… Pitty… 

Draco was shouting the usual insults at the gang and they insulted him back but Draco didn't pay any attention to the "_conversation_". He still had his mind on Ginny and what her neck looked like. 

Suddenly he realised that he was sitting at his own seat again. He sneered to his friends that they should leave him alone because he was tried. This wasn't actually the truth but close. All this thinking had made him a little bit tired, so he closed his eyes and left for Dreamland.

***

'He was back at the Manor sitting in the living room next to his father. 

"Father please tell me… I know you know… you know everything…"

A smile showed on his father's pale face. 

"Well son, I do not know everything but almost and this…" he let out a creepy laughter, "This I surely know all about so yes I will tell you. But keep it a secret or else I'll be In trouble." 

"Of course dad. Anything you want, but I'm sorry to say that you were wrong, you _DO_ know everything." 

Lucius smiled again and now Draco smiled too. He knew that if he flattered his father enough he would tell him anything he wanted. 

"Very well son. As you know Voldemort was once at Hogwarts……"

Draco didn't actually know that but one thing he knew for sure: If he said he had forgotten a thing about The Dark Lord his father would do _the Crucio_ immediately. 

Draco was listening to his father tell the story about the diary and The Chamber Of Secrets, but didn't pay real attention to it. He knew the whole story but still one question was nagging his mind. He badly wanted to find the answer to it so when Lucius finished speaking Draco asked: 

"But dad, why on Earth did The Dark Lord want to use _that Weasel girl_? Shouldn't you think that he would use a Slytherin instead of a filthy Gryffindor?" 

"Well son I have actually been wondering about the very same question. I asked him when he gave me the job, but The Dark Lord doesn't like questions. So he did _the Crucio._ After he'd finished it he said that the idea had came to him in a dream. Very strange if you ask me…."'

***

Draco was woken by a witch's voice which informed them all that _The Hogwarts Express_ would be at Hogwarts in about 5 minutes. 

Well actually Draco wasn't waken up because he hadn't really slept. At least he hadn't dreamt a real dream. It was something that had happened and that thought didn't make Draco's mood better. Even his father had thought it was strange… 

And what a _fantastic_ time he remembered it at. Just when he was wondering if _Weasel girl _was related to Voldemort… 

Suddenly the train stopped and Draco heard a familiar voice yelling "first years this way." The voice didn't bring him much happiness. It belonged to the half-giant man Hagrid. But three other voice's shouted happily at him. It was of course no other than _the Potter gang_. Draco looked mad at the three of them but then cooled down. After he had found Voldemorts daughter he would be so powerful that he could kill them all in a heartbeat. 

Talking about the Potter gang, the very same gang were talking quietly and anxious behind him. 

"But Harry? Are you really sure your scar has been hurting the entire summer? I mean, he couldn't be close! Professor Dumbledore was protecting you while you were there!" said the Mudblood Granger. 

"Yes I know that! But Dumbledore told me that my scar also could hurt if Voldemort had an evil plan…" 

Ron and Hermione flicked when they heard You-Know-Who's name being said out loud but Harry didn't notice. 

"… I really don't hope that his plan is to kill me… but I guess it is… it always is. I wonder if he ever gets tried of trying to kill me…." 

Harry looked at his two friends as if they could give him the answer, but they didn't seem to care about what he had said, couse at thas moment they were busy staring at Draco who was laughing very high and evil. 

"What's so funny, _Malfoy?"_ Ron spat the last word out if it was some kind of dirt. 

Draco stopped laughing and spoke highly making sure that everyone in the Hall were looking at them. 

"You don't know _Weasel_ !!?? Well I should have known that shouldn't I? You don't have money…" Draco was looking at Ron's cloak which this year was several inches to short, "… and look…" he laughed again eyeing Ron red hair and long nose, "…well you surely haven't got that… that's a fact. So why should you have a brain… stupid me!" 

Hermione and Harry took a good hold at Rons too-short cloke. No matter how much each of them wanted to hit Malfoy it wouldn't be a good idea since it was the first day of school. 

Draco talked again but as he already had everyone's attention so he spoke and a normal level. 

"But still thought you had ears. You couldn't have overhead _Potter_ speak as if everyone only cared about him. As if he was the sun by which the whole universe circles around!" he stopped and all the Slytherins laughed. Harry could fell he had blushed but before he could say anything Hermione spoke:

"Don't you pay any attention in the classes at all!?! If you don't I can inform you that the whole universe doesn't _circulate_ around the sun. It's only our galaxy that does, and it is only one out of millions and millions!" 

"You think you know everything don't you? Miss Know-It-All Mudblood." Draco said with slightly pink ears.

Hermione couldn't hold Ron back by herself as Harry had also ran towards Malfoy to hit him. But he didn't get that far for a voice could be heard over the noise from the Slytherin's that had moved in front of Malfoy. The voice belonged to their least favourite teacher, Professor Snape. 

"Potter, Weasley what do you think you are doing? 50 point's from Gryffindor and detention for each of you." 

The Slytherins laughed evilily, as they went into the Great Hall. 

***

Later that night Draco explained the situation to the Slytherins girl and the all giggled excitedly. 

"That means that one of us is The Dark Lords daughter?" said a rather ugly 5 year named Harmiona who giggled even more when Draco nooded. 

"And you are of course going to date the girl who is his daughter?" she continued. 

Almost every girl in Slytherin dreamt about dating the guy whose father was in Voldemorts inner circle and who had so much money that he didn't need to work for the rest of his life. 

"Perhaps later on… I'm rather found of Pansy at the moment." Pansy almost ran over to Draco kissed him on his cheek and said: 

"Oh my dark honey…  Come on look at my neck first. It just has to be me and besides we are a perfect for each other." 

Draco looked at her neck and groaned. Well it wasn't her who was going to be his future wife. He just looked at her and said "next" and she ran crying out of the common room. 

Draco checked each and every Slytherin girl but none had just a tiny birth-mark and at last there was only Harmiona. Although he did wanted to find the one, he hoped it wasn't Harmiona. He knew that his father would do _The Crucio_ until he'd marry her. Besides, The Dark Lord had black hair and not brown and red as this girl had. He groaned. _Red hair!!!_ He moved her hair away and saw what he had been looking for… a birth-mark. He leaned closer to her so he could se what it looked like. 

It looked like a lion… 

**-----End of chapter 2-----**

**A/N:** A lion… Hmm… what does that mean????? The next chapter is the only one left I've posted before…. So the chapter are going to get longer after that… If I'm going to write more :)

Oh yes… You all guessed that it was Hermione… but I wouldn't be that sure if I were you!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA

**You are already here so why don't you leave a review!!!!!????**

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!!!!**

**NAGGING WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE!!!**

  



	3. Help wanted and flying owls

**A/N** If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I don't feel like posting if I don't get any reviews. Even if you think it sucks… Personally I'm not crazy with this chapter but what do you think?  *Down on my bleeding knees* PLEASE!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Well I still don't own anything so don't sue. I haven't got the time or money for that. 

**To be or not to be… family?**

**By Harrione**

**Chapter 3; Help wanted and flying owls**

Draco looked up with disgust in his face.

"Eugh… your birthmark is formed like a lion… You're a filthy Gryffindor not a Slytherin…Disgusting!" He paused then roared, " Get out… GET OUT NOW!!!" 

Tears started falling down her cheeks and she ran as fast as she could away from Draco. 

***

Harmiona was not the only one crying at Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting in the girls' bathroom with rather red eyes. But Hermione didn't know why she was crying. She just had this feeling that something was wrong; she couldn't explain it to herself so how was she supposed to explain it to Harry and Ron? She had pointed that out for them but they had just looked at each other and said "You have to get away from girls once a month." She had blushed and then ran to the bathroom where she was sitting now, all alone. But she wasn't alone for long… 

"Oh sorry… I'll leave again. You look like you'd want to stay alone." 

"And so do you… but if you like you can stay… it's getting a bit boring sitting here alone." Hermione smiled at the girl who had just entered. 

"I'm Hermione by the way… And you are??" Her eyes flicked to the girls tie, which was green and silver. 

"Oh you're a Slytherin… But I have always though that this _Housething_ was well…crazy…" 

"Me to… I'm Harmiona." she grinned.

***

Draco was on the way to the library when he saw the girl he'd wanted to meet. 

"Hey …eh… Ginny… wait up I want to talk to you!" 

Ginny turned around and groaned. What on Earth did Malfoy want with her? Probably going to curse her or something, but how could she get away? 

"Eh… Ginny what are you doing right now? Well I thought that we perhaps could hang out and be friends and learn to know each other and stuff… what do you think?" 

Oh God…finally he had cracked and he was now officially nuts. But wouldn't it be rude to say no? How could she get away!? 

Then the answer came walking out a door. 

"Professor Vector just the one I wanted to see. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" 

"But Miss… Ehh… Miss… you aren't in my class!" 

"No but still… please help me?" 

Professor Vector looked at her and then she saw Draco and nodded. 

"Of course, follow me." 

Draco looked disappointed but roared after her. 

"See yah, Ginny we'll talk." 

Ginny kept casting backwards glanced but followed Vector. 

This wasn't going very well, he thought. How could he get a look at her neck when she was afraid of him?? 

Then he realized something. 

It was time to ask for help. 

It was time to ask Professor Snape… 

He walked over to Snape's office where he saw Dumbledore leave. 

"Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Dumbledores eyes flicked down to Malfoy's left forearm then back upto Draco's eyes. 

"I am just going to see Professor Snape, sir" He tried to sound polite but his sneer was still shown.   

"Okay, had an interesting summer?" Dumbledore's eyes flicked again down to Malfoy's arm. 

"Yes, thank you sir." 

"Well then, I'm going to leave you to your chat." As he left he patted Malfoy's left forearm. And as nothing happened to Malfoy he sighed released and then left the hallway. 

Malfoy mood was slightly better after his meeting with Dumbledore. The old fool had though that he were already a Death Eater and more importantly, he though he could figure it out by touching his arm. Fool… 

Malfoy entered Snape's office and looked around. It was as creepy as it always had been. Lots of odd-looking potions ingredients on the shelves. 

"Young mister Malfoy… What can I do for you?" 

"A lot actually, Professor." He smiled at Snape who sat behind his desk "I wondered if you would give me permission to use the Restricted Section in the Library." 

Snape's mind was racing. He couldn't say no. Not since Voldemort had got stronger. It wouldn't be good for his position as spy if he said no to Lucius' son. There wasn't much to think about. "Yes of course Draco, but may I ask you what you are going to use it for?" 

"I just want to study for my Potions N.E.W.Ts. It's never to early to start studying!" 

A smile was shown on Snape face. "You have my permission. But run along for dinner now. Think about the library tomorrow." 

A few minutes later Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table. He couldn't eat… Tomorrow he would start his plan… Then the day after tomorrow he would be a Death Eater… and then… Suddenly he realized that everybody's attention were turned toward the air. Two single owls were flying in the room one flew to Dumbledore and the other to the Gryffindor table. 

He grinned. It could only mean on thing… 

Death 

**----End of chapter 3----**

**A/N:** I know it's a bit short… But if I get reviews I'll post more in a VERY VERY short time! *lol*

And thanks to the people who already have reviewed… YOU SAVED MY LIFE well… not literally… but in a way… Oh God I'm talking to myself. Now Draco isn't the only one who is nuts… and the only cure is REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

  



End file.
